The Second Chance
by ILLUSION1
Summary: *chapter two up* k/18 just got over ther recint loss of their second child who died shortly after birth. Well 18 is pregnant again. How will she tell Kurilin? That and more inside. R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:

I do not own DBZ or any caricatures. So please don't sue me.

A Second Chance

Chapter One

18's Pregnant   
  
  


  
Eighteen awoke suddenly from a deep sleep breathing heavily. Something wasn't right she just knew it, but she couldn't place just what it was. She glanced at her alarm clock it read 2:30am she sighed and laid back down in her bed. After about ten minutes she finally convinced her self that it was nothing and tried to go bak to sleep, but it wasn't any good she just couldn't sleep, something was wrong just something didn't feel right and she had to find out what it was.  
Kurilin awoke about five hours later to find that Eighteen wasn't beside him. "That's odd, I didn't hear her get up." Kurilin got up and got dressed. "Hmmm, she's not in the house" Kurilin though to himself as he was walking to the kitchen. He decided to go and get breakfast ready so by the time Maron woke up breakfast would be all ready for her. "Hopefully Eighteen will be back by then" he thought. When he walked into the kitchen, he saw a small piece of paper on the table, Kurilin walked over to the note. It was written by Eighteen. Kurilin knew her hand righting right away. It was always neat and smooth. The note read:   
  
"Kurilin  
  
Couldn't sleep something's doesn't feel right. I don't know what it is but I have to find out  
Be back soon,   
  
18"   
  
Kurilin puzzled over what the note said. What did she mean by something's doesn't feel right.   
  
Mean while Eighteen was flying at a high altitude far above normal. She still didn't know what was wrong, but she thought that the fresh air and the sunshine would help. She looked at her watch it was 8:07am. She kept looking at her watch, she thought back to when she got it. It was a nice gold watch with a diamond for the twelve O-clock mark Kurilin had given it to her that Christmas. "Kurilin" she sighed. She loved him so much it hurt. She was getting better at showing her love toward him. Even more so since, well she didn't like mentioning his name. It was their last child. He died shortly after birth. Kurilin didn't take it very well to say the least. But that incident had brought them even closer together. She looked back at where she was flying. She saw a long line of power lines and shuddered. She didn't really like power lines ever since that little incident with them a few years back.   
She was coming up on Capsule Corp.'s main dome. Everything looked normal, Vegeta and Trunks were sparing in the bak yard, she spotted Bulma in the garden watering all her little plants. Eighteen decided to stop and say hello, and ask if she could use the phone. She needed to call Kurilin. She thought that Kurilin might be a little worried by now. Eighteen didn't have to lower her energy any because she didn't have any energy to lower. Vegeta didn't since her and even if he did he he was to busy teaching his stubborn son. She landed in front of the garden and walked toward Bulma. "Oh, hi Eighteen what brings you here?" Bulma asked in a cheerful voice. "I wanted to know if I could use your phone for a minute" Eighteen asked? "Sure thing, give me a sec to get all this dirt off" Bulma replied. "Is everything alright Eighteen?" Bulma asked as she was dusting herself off. "I don't know. I've been waking up with bad dreams about Kurin. Almost every night for about two or three weeks. I keep feeling like something is wrong, but I don't know what it is. I woke up around two this morning and just couldn't get back to sleep. I decided to fly around and see if the cool air and the sun would help calm me and help me figure things out."said Eighteen. Did It? Bulma asked hopefully. No, not really I'm still worried something's wrong. Eighteen answered. That's not like you. said Bulma. "I know it isn't and that's what worries me." Just then Vegeta and trunks walk up. "Bulma what's that tin can doing here? Demanded Vegeta. "Vegeta behave yourself" ordered Bulma, "You know what I'll do if you don't." "Oh and next I suppose you'll want me to congratulate her." Vegeta said sarcastically. "Why would I want you to congratulate me" Eighteen asked in the same tone. "Don't play dumb with me tin can". "Or do you not want baldly to find out" mocked Vegeta. "What are you talking about you dolt, and incase you haven't noticed Kurilin isn't bald anymore." Eighteen said hotly."Yes Vegeta do tell" Bulma demanded? "She's pregnant or didn't she tell you" Vegeta said rudely. "What" Bulma exclaimed. Eighteen just stared wide eyed at Vegeta. Trunks didn't have a clue what they were talking about. So he wend to the back yard to play. Bulma shaking out of her shocked state walked over to Eighteen and asked in a sightly excited voice "Eighteen did you know about this?" Eighteen shook off her trance and softly said no.   
"Daddy where's Mommy" Maron asked her father. "Mommy had to"... *RING* "just a sec Firefly."  
"Hello, Kurilin speaking"  
"Hi Kurilin"  
"Eighteen where are you?"  
"I'm over at Capsule Corp.   
"Are you ok Eighteen"  
"I'm just fine, don't worry."   
"How long are you planing to stay?"  
"I'm just about to leave ."  
"Ok"  
"Is Maron up yet?"  
"Yeah, she woke up about an 30minutes ago."  
"Well I'll be home soon"  
"Ok I'll see you soon"  
"I Love you Kurilin"  
"I Love you to Eighteen"   
*Click*  
  
"I Love you, that open and freely wow she must be in a real good mood" Kurilin thought.  
"Who was that daddy?" asked Maron. "That was your Mother" "Is she coming home now?" "Yes she is little Firefly." "Do you want to go and wait outside for her Maron?" "YES" Maron shouted happily. "Ok lets go wait for her outside". "Whatdoyousay Maron?" "YEAH" Maron squealed as she ran after her father. "Ok I tell you what Maron let's see who spots your mom first ok?" "Ok daddy." Maron said as she looked very hard for her mom. 

As Eighteen was flying home she was trying to think of how to tell Kurilin that she was again pregnant. She wasn't sure how he would take it. She was pretty sure he would be happy but she couldn't be sure after what happened last time. She was so lost in her thoughts that she nearly flew past the island. When she looked down she saw Maron and Kurilin waiting their for her arrival. Eighteen smiled at the sight of her loving husband and her wonderful daughter. At that moment she was shure that everything would be fine. As long as the had them beside her.

"DADDY DADDY" Maron yelled "I see mommy." "She's right their see daddy see "Maron said as she pointed at her incoming mother. "You win Maron" Kurilin said with a mock frown. "Hi Honey" Kurilin said as Eighteen landed. Eighteen smiled as she scooped up her excited daughter. "Is everything alright Eighteen" Kurilin asked as they walked back inside. "Everything's prefect Kurilin" Eighteen said. 

****

End of chapter one

Authors Note.

Hope you like it. Please let me know.

Any ideas are welcome.

  
  



	2. Confession

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own DBZ. So pleas don't sue.  
The Second Chance Chapter 2 Confession  
  
The early morning sun shone brightly through their bedroom window. Kurilin was still asleep but Eighteen was far from that. She had been up almost all night thinking about how to tell Kurilin that she was pregnant. She didn't know how to feel. Of corse she was happy but she was also scared. This would be her third child. Her first child was of corse Maron then their would have been Kreil but then tragedy struck. When she first told Kurilin that she was pregnant with their second child to say that Kurilin was happy was an understatement. He was excited beyond belief. He did anything he could to make her happy. He wanted that baby so much, so did she. Then one night Kurilin took her out to eat. On their way to the restaurant they were hit by a an insane driver. The impact caused 18 to go into premature labor. The doctors did everything they could but the baby died when they turned off life support. Kurilin didn't take it very well to say the least. He sunk into a deep depression, he just lost it. It finally took her knocking some since into him. But after that they were closer than ever. Then their was Maron. She took it pretty well actually. I don't think she really understood what was happening. Then again Maron was very inelegant for her age. Eighteen thought. Maron would probably be overjoyed with the news. She would just come out and tell Maron after she figures out a way to tell Kurilin. "Maybe I could tell him t... "What you thinking about Eighteen?" Kurilin asked. "Huh.... ohh nothing. Eighteen said. She had been so caught up in her thinking that she didn't notice Kurilin had woken up. "So what would you like for breakfast this morning honey? Asked Kurilin. Can you believe it has been five years already? Eighteen asked. "I know it seems like only yesterday we were walking down the isle. Kurilin said. "You looked so handsome in your tuxedo Kurilin. Eighteen said with a smile. "I hade never seen anything more beautiful in my life until I saw you walking down the isle Eighteen, you looked so beautiful in that blue wedding dress. It matched your eyes perfectly. Kurilin remembered aloud which in turn caused Eighteen to blush. You're such a flatterer Kurilin. Eighteen said still slightly blushing. That was the happiest day of my life. Kurilin said taking Eighteen's hand in his own. "I love you so much Kurilin you have know idea how much you mean to me". Eighteen said. "Yes I do Eighteen just as much as you mean to me" Kurilin responded smiling. "Kurilin I have something to tell you" Eighteen said. "Yes honey what is it". Kurilin asked. "Kurilin I...I'm pregnant. Eighteen admitted finally. "Yo..yo.. you're what" Kurilin said with huge eyes. "I'm pregnant" Eighteen said with a big smile. "Eighteen that's wonderful how far along are you? Asked Kurilin. "I don 't know I just found out yesterday myself". Eighteen stated. "What how"? Kurilin asked still in a semi state of shock. "Of all people Vegeta told me". Eighteen said. "I can't believe it Eighteen I mean it's wonderful I'm so happy it's amazing.. you.. me.. again.. we.. is it.. wow that's WAIT Vegeta told you". Kurilin just realized what she said. "Yeah Vegeta told me this morning, he could since the tiny ki inside me. I didn't believe it at first but then I realized it was Vegeta after all. He's not the joking type". Eighteen said remembering the events pretty well. "I'm so happy Eighteen we're going to have another baby. How far along are you. Do you feel ok? Are you tired? Do you need anything?" Kurilin asked all at once. "I'm fine Kurilin" Eighteen said smiling at the way Kurilin was acting. He was always able to do that to her, bring out a smile that is. Kurilin takes Eighteen's hand in his own and smiles genuinely at her. "I love you Eighteen". "I love you to Kurilin".  
  
The End Of chapter two that is........ 


End file.
